


first name basis

by peacchy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, bokuto is just big BABIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacchy/pseuds/peacchy
Summary: In which Bokuto tries to get his painfully shy girlfriend to say his first name by whatever means necessary.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	first name basis

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading fanfiction for ??? 8 years or so now and I thought, why not give it a try hhh
> 
> anyway super ace bokuto is my current hyperfixation right now! I love one (1) meaty owl boy!
> 
> enjoy! comments are appreciated, help me improve uwu

“Hey, Bokuto-kun.”

“That’s Koutaro to you, [F/N]-chan!”

“K-Kou—“

A frustrated groan erupts from the depths of your throat. “I can’t, it’s no good! I’m really sorry K—“ you choke, “Bokuto-kun, but it’s too much for me!”

Bokuto leaps from the other side to the couch to grasp both of your shoulders, forcing you to look at him. His failed attempts at **OPERATION: Get [F/N] To Call Me By My First Name** have surpassed more times than he had gone into Dejected Mode during court games, so naturally, he had built up some immunity against these so-called “depressing results”.

“You’re really weird, [F/N]-chan! After all we’ve done together as a couple, like— oh!—when you cheered me up in the locker room yesterday—“

You nearly dive to put a plug on his loud mouth. Bokuto loses his footing and falls back, his own impact softening yours as you land on his chest. Both hands are still covering his mouth as if it were secured by some type of superglue.

Although Bokuto’s barely-completed statement was telling of how much progress you’d done together, you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. You were still recovering from the last time he slipped in front of the Fukurodani Team; he was milliseconds away from accidentally publicising the things, in great detail, you did in the storage room that one evening after training. Never in your life did you recall a time you prayed harder for whatever gods out there to let the earth swallow you whole than that incident alone. You couldn’t look at any of the other members in the eye for an entire a week.

“Bokuto-kun, don’t just say stuff like that!”

Bokuto opens his mouth even wider and narrows his eyes. He proceeds to lick your palm.

“Eww, don’t lick me like that too!” you fight back a laughing fit. In lightning speed, you retract your hands and hastily wipe Bokuto’s saliva on his own shirt. Taking advantage of your lowered defences, Bokuto grabs your wrists with one large hand and flips you over with another.

He’s caged you on all fours. Bokuto lowers his forehead to touch your own (excessively warm) one. He would have asked if you had gotten a fever, but he thinks other, more pressing things should be solved right now.

“Kou-ta-ro!”

“Bo-ku-to!”

Bokuto goes limp on all fours, allowing his body to literally drop on your own. Having a boyfriend whose hulking mass of an athlete’s frame was much bigger, much muscular than your own seemed like a dream until you realised he was purposely letting the entirety of his body weight fall on yours. Turns out dreams can morph into nightmares in seconds when your vision starts to blur.

The weight of his body squeezes out a hearty laugh you didn’t know you were keeping in. “I can’t breathe! Bokuto, seriously, ahaha!”

“I’m not letting up until you say my first name!” he declares, hands snaking around your waist to squeeze you into an oxygen-depleting bear hug. " _And this will be my final move"_ , Bokuto thinks.

**_“Koutaro!”_ **

Bokuto gets into a push-up position and launches himself off of you, finally allowing you a full breath of oxygen. He shoots a clenched fist up in the air, as if he had scored a winning spike.

“You said it!”

His legs remain in the same position on the floor, thereby still caging you between his thighs. He crosses his arms, the curvature of his deltoids outlined through his thin shirt. His lips curve into a dangerously mischievous smirk; it's the one that you've seen so many times before. You mentally brace yourself for whatever caveat he has up in his sleeve.

“But you need to practice. Use it in a sentence!”

Your face contorts into some weird, off-putting expression that could even rival Nekoma’s Kenma-san. “Do I have to?!”

“Yes, according to me, your parole officer!”

You snort. “Fine!”

You take a while to rack your brain for the fastest, most effective way to get him off you. “Okay, I have one.”

“Let’s hear it.”

_“I love you, Koutarou.”_

Two birds with one stone. You see a flash of Bokuto’s eyes watering before he covers you again, his arms wrapped around your waist. Grey-streaked hair covers your vision as you are unable to see his face.

“No way, [F/N]-chan! That’s totally not fair! That’s cheating!”

“What’d I do?! I definitely used that right though, didn’t I?”

Bokuto nestles his face into the crook of your neck, his breath tickling your skin. “It’s too much for me.”

His voice was an octave lower, barely a whisper. Bokuto tightens his grip around your waist in protest, impossibly getting closer to you. You could tell that the tides had finally turned, and now he was wrapped around your little finger. You smirk, fingernails grazing through his scalp.

“Now you get what I feel, right?”

He pouts. You giggle at his behaviour. The both of you remain on the wooden floorboards for a while, hearing nothing but the monotonous whirr of the room fan.

“Didn’t you call me for something just a minute ago?”

You were amazed at how short his attention span was.

“Oh yeah. Now that I think of it, I forgot what I was gonna tell you.”

You wonder if short attention spans were infectious.


End file.
